Naruto:Truth or Dare redone
by ichirurules
Summary: With nowhere to run, the ninjas are trapped in a bedroom and forced to play the evil game of "truth or dare"


In the early morning of Konaha, everyone was sleeping soundly. It was peaceful, quiet, not one disturbance that was until two young adolescent girls, who sat on the floor of a large spacious bedroom, had a devious plot boiling. Both facing each other.

"Should we do it?" Asked one with short sleek purple locks.

"Yea! Definitely, its gonna be fun!" The other, how had long waved dark blue hair, encouraged.

Taking in a deep breath, shaking with anticipation they began.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Out of nowhere, where of course everything in anime world comes from, all of the teen ninjas appeared in the room. The short haired girl quickly grabbed an air horns, the two hostesses cover their ears as the device went off.

All the others shot up, all signs of drowsiness were replaced with confusion and hearing problems.

"Glad your awake, your now participating in a forced truth or dare game. We're your hosts!"

"Crap not this shit again!" Neji groaned, he was still sore from the last game.

"Oh come on, we just went through a bunch of truth or dare games! Didn't you read all those stories?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"I Dont Care." Fronted the one.

"I'm Neva," Said the girl with purple hair.

"I'm Yoshino," Spoke the wavy haired teen. "And your going to experience extreme- pain, torture, embarrassment, and probably die before we end this game!" Both spoke in unison.

The room fell silent, were they serious? Were they crazy...wait no need to question there.

"Hey Neva, Sasuke isn't here can you manage without me while i go get him?" Yoshino asked.

Neva pulled out a flamethrower from out of the closet. "Sure."

And the conclusion came to be...they were serious.

Yoshino skipped out the door and Neva immediately grew an evil grin.

"Well, now who should we start with..."

Cowering in fear, they do not answer. Seeing as this was the case, Neva took the initiative and called for Sakura.

"Truth or dare" The host smiled in a wicked way.

"D...dare..."

"Sakura come with me." Neva marched to the bathroom as sakura followed. The door locked and soon after everyone else heard a bloodcurling scream.

"W-What's going on in there?" Ino asked slowly sliding back.

Neva opened the door and struted her way back with a big content smile. All eyes turned to the door, waiting for the victim to come out.

The girl stepped out and everyone bursted into laughter.

Sakura cried "My hair, my beautiful hair!"

"Shut up sakura! I think was a much needed improvement." Neva pointed out out, snorting.

In that moment Yoshino opened the door, dragging Sasuke with her. "Stop whining!"

The ninja yelled struggling to be released. "Let me go!"

"Sorry no can do-BAHAHA, Neva you tortured sakura without me!" Yoshino could barely stop laughing.

"I couldn't resist." She sheepishly answered back.

Sasuke sat up in the circle everyone had formed and carefully inspected Yoshino. "You remind me of someone."

The girl smiled and without holding back retorted. "Oh? Well, your hair remind me of a chickens a-"

"Alrighty then!" Neva interrupted mid-sentence. "Next is naruto! Truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare!"

"Ok you and Rock Lee have to race around Konaha in less than 50 seconds" She smiled.

"What? I can't go all the way around Konaha and be back in that time!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's impossible!"

Neva stood in front of the blond boy. Glaring she hissed. "Do it or die."

Rock Lee yelled "Come on Naruto, for our youth!" Obviously oblivious to the girl striking fear into Naruto's very soul. In the blink of an eye, he spirinted out and Rock lee chasing after him.

"Alright next is Ino." Yoshino yawned.

"If you shave my head I swear I'll-"

"Yea yea, whatever you say blondie. Now your dare is to go slap Sakura." The girl shooed Ino away with her hand.

"Wait what? I dont even get a choice? Not that I have a problem with it but at least!"

"Its my game and I do whatever I want! Now go do your god damn dare!" Yoshino screamed. Ino jumped and ran over to slap the bald ninja.

"You swear alot." Choji commented while inhaling his bag o' chips."

Yoshino stared at the fat boy, "Fine then its your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Choji automatically answered. "Your a brave one. Choji you can't eat any chips or snacks while the game goes on!" The host ordered.

"Alright, I'll start now!" Choji then ate more chips...

"Now..." He continued to eat snacks.

"Ooooookay...now!"

"Give me that!" Finally fed up, Yoshino snatched the bag from him.

"Nuuu! My snaaaaacks!" Choji began to chibi cry. Shikamaru patted his friend on the back.

Neva stared at her watch. "They should be coming in...now!"

Two ninja then crashed through the door, taking it off its hinges. "Bushy...Brows...how...do...you...still...have...any...energy...left?" Naruto asked in between breaths.

"Well my worthy opponent I-" Lee had begun but his mouth was then covered by Neva's hand.

"Okay Lee. We don't need to hear all that...This next one is for you" She removed it it and asked. "Truth...or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you kiss yoru pillow pretending it Sakura?"

"...Yes..." Rock Lee blushed, looked at Sakura, and then away.

"Ha! I knew it! Yoshi-chan hand it over!" Neva smirked and held out her empty hand which had a 20 dollar bill placed in it.

"Eeeeeeewww!" Sakura shivered and hid.

"Oh before I forget, we have a new oc coming in."

A girl with long silver hair and large yellow eyes slowly walked in and bared a shy smile. "Hello, Yoshino. Hello, Neva.'

"Starra-chan!" Yoshino ran over to the new girl as well as Neva. As the three get absorbed in their conversation, Tenten and Neji plan to run while they are distracted.

As the two ninja are half way out the window, Neva points a handgun at them. "Where do you think your going? Sit down!"

Deciding to sit before they die, Neji and Tenten rushed over to their spot quickly.

"So what are we playing?" Starra asked the girls. "I'll show you. Sakura, truth or dare!" Yoshino looked over to the weakling.

"Well it cant get any worse than this so...dare." The kunoichi sighed in defeat. Yoshino grinned from ear to ear. "hehe, you have to...die"

"Yoshino, we cant do that. No killing the characters just torture."

"Fine," The host pouted and crossed her arms. "Choke down 50 energy drinks. Starra bring them from the kitchen."

Starra nodded headed toward the kitchen and brought back 50 bottles.

"Start!"

Sakura chugged them one after another until finally there were bottles scattered all over the floor. The pinked haired ninja began jumping and running in place, even bouncing off walls.

Seeing this, Yoshino and Neva nodded. they grabbed Sakura and threw her into a burning hell room.

"Whats that?" Shikamaru asked.

Yoshino replied. "Oh that's the guest bedroom!"

"The temperature of that room is the same as the sun's" Neva finished. "That's impossible-" Neji contradicted but was cut off by Neva. "Nope! Its possible!"

Neji was slowly getting annoyed with these two.

"Shino truth or dare?" Neva asked the bug kid.

"Dare..."

"Kill all your bugs"

"No"

"...okay! Naruto truth or dare?" She turned to the demon weilder.

"Wait a minute. You shaved all of Sakura's hair off, steal all of Choji's chips, and force Naruto and Rock to race around the city. How can you let him go like that without torture?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Because im the co-host and i can do whatever i want!" Neva folded her arms and stared at her.

"Ah...Never mind." Tenten sighed what was the point, might as well hold out until the end. Starra turned to the hosts and asked sweetly with her puppy eyes. "Can I try?"

"Go ahead." With permission granted, Starra looked over her shoulder to the ninjas. Her sweet and innocent complexion left her face, that was when the others realized they were going to die...


End file.
